Happy Thanksgiving! Love, the Demigod Squad
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: The Campers of both camps share what they're thankful for! Percy is thankful for everything, Nico and Clarisse are reluctant, Hazel's a sweetheart and Grover's just confused. Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo, Gruniper, Frazel, ClarissexChris, Tratie and Caelo. Reyna, Thalia, and Rachel are Single Pringles.


**I own none of the characters except for Cat, and she's no a character, she's me asking them a question and then totally disappearing from this entire story.**

* * *

 ** _Cat: Alrighty guys, what are you thankful for?_**

Piper: Oh wow, um…

Hazel: I guess we have so much that we don't think about it much. Huh.

Annabeth: So, who goes first?

Percy: Ok, I guess me. For starters, I'm thankful for Annabeth, for my mom and my stepdad and my dad and for my new little sister, even though she is still a fetus.

Annabeth: Aww. That's so swe-

Percy: I'm thankful for blue food. Having all of you guys as my friends and family- yes even you, Clarisse- that I'm still alive- Neeks, thank your dad for me about that, will you?- and that I'm going to college.

Annabeth: Okay then. That was a lot. So, of course, I'm thankful for Seaweed Brain here because I love him to pieces. I'm thankful for my new friends and family even though four of them _did_ like my boyfriend- I'm looking at you Calypso, Reyna, Nico, and Rachel. Don't worry though, I love you guys too much to kill you- I'm thankful for college and that I'm closer to my mortal family.

Percy: That I'm not a guinea pig, that I have all of my memories-

Piper: Alright, Percy, that's enough. It's my turn! I'm thankful for both camps, for Jason, that Jason has his memories back, for you guys, that Repair Boy is back, and that we're not busy saving the world right now.

Jason: Good one! I'm thankful for Pipes here, for all of you guys, again that Repair Boy isn't dead, for my big sister, and for the camps being friends.

Percy: That I'm not putting a head back on a dragon to save someone from giant ants-

Thalia: Shut it, Kelp Head. I'm thankful for my sisters in the hunt, my brother at Camp Jupiter and this weird, twisted family that we've formed. I'm thankful that I'm not a tree and that my little bro is here to be the mom to all of you guys because gods know we could all use a good and/or living mother.

Percy: That my mom is so great and makes blue cookies-

Hazel: Is it my turn now? Um, okay. I'm thankful that I have Nico as my brother and Frank as my boyfriend, for Arion, to have our cute little camp family. Yes, that we're not saving the world, that I'm not dead anymore and that we're all safe. Oh, and for the Legion!

Frank: I'm thankful for Hazel, the Legion, the demigod world being safe right now. And, of course, I'm thankful to have all of you guys as family.

Percy: That there's no Titan war going on right now-

Leo: I'm thankful for Calypso and all of you guys. That Superman can remember me and Beauty Queen. For building and for Festus. And I'm thankful that I don't have all of you other ladies competing for Leo McShizzle Valdez, it'd be a pain to try to let all of you down easily, I know you girls are persistent.

Calypso: *eye roll* I think they'd be fine, Valdez. Let's see, I'm thankful for Leo, that I'm off the island, and that I've gotten to know all of you guy to become friends with all of you. Oh, and that Annabeth hasn't killed me, I think that's very important to address.

Percy: For Tyson-

Reyna: I'm thankful, of course, for Camp Jupiter, that we are now not only allies but family with Camp Half Blood. For my sister, Hylla, and for my kind of- sort of- maybe brother Nico. And, that you guys have let me into your little family here.

Nico: You. Are. My. Sister. Now. Whether. You. Like. It. Or. Not. Reyna. I'm thankful that we're not saving the world. For McDonald's. That-that I have a place at camp. That the camps are together. And that Percy's not my type, or else I would have been in my father's domain by now. Death by Annabeth. And I'm thankful to have Hazel, Bianca, and Reyna as my sisters

Piper: Annnnnnd?

Nico: And what?

Piper: You have one more thing and I won't leave you alone until you say it.

Nico: I have noth-

Piper: Don't make me use charmspeak, Nico Di Angelo

Nico: Fine! I'm thankful that Will is my boyfriend

Jason: AHHHHH MY SHIP!

Piper: And why, Nico?

Nico: Because I love him to Artemis and back. Ugh, I hate you so much, Piper McLean.

Will: Aw. I love you too, Deathboy. I'm so thankful for you

Jason: MY SHIP I'M CRYING! MY SHADOW BABY CHILD IS GROWING UP!

Grover: Baaaaaah! What did I walk in on? Actually, don't tell me, I don't want to know. I'm thankful for Juniper, for the wild, that you guys are still alive, that Thalia's not a tree anymore, I didn't even know that there was another camp, but I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful that more campers are coming to Camp Half Blood safely. Oh, and that I really wasn't involved in the Giant War, score!

Percy: That I'm nowhere near Nancy Bobofit anymore-

Clarisse: Shut it, Prissy. I know it's my turn, but I'm not thankful for anything, so there.

Everyone:...

Clarisse: What? Don't expect me to say thank you or anything to anyone!

Everyone:...

Clarisse: You know what? Fine. Okay? I'm thankful for Chris and camp, and maybe you guys, BUT ONLY A LITTLE BIT!

Piper: Awwwww, Clarisse has feelings!

Rachel: Hey guys! Forget me, or something? I'm thankful for camp, the Oracle (you know, when it's actually working, APOLLO) you guys, art, an Iris messaging so that I don't die of boredom at Clarin Academy. Also, that Annabeth likes me enough not to kill me in my sleep.

Annabeth: Who said anything about your death coming in your sleep?

Rachel: *gulp*

Travis: I'm thankful Connor

Connor: For Travis

Katie: For Travis and that he hasn't been pranking me that much

Travis: I'm happy that Connor can prank Katie for me so that I can still be a good boyfriend.

Percy: Capture the flag, hippocampi, water-

Everyone: PERCY!

Percy: Alright, I'm done now. Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **Happy Turkey day you guys! What are all of you thankful for? I'm thankful that I actually took the time to write something and not give up halfway through! Yay!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Cat**


End file.
